


Children of Fire and Wind

by kaylaisfire



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Book concept, Brother, Children, Family, Fantasy, Goddess, Gods, Mother Nature - Freeform, New World, Short Story, comic book concept, god of fire - Freeform, god of wind, mother - Freeform, pottery, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaisfire/pseuds/kaylaisfire
Summary: Silas (God of Wind) and Aiden (God of Fire) discover how to make pottery and then their mother (Mother Nature) sees them.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Children of Fire and Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first of many shorts of this story arc that I've been working on for years!
> 
> (Context: Silas is the god of wind and Aiden is the god of fire, their mother is Mother Nature, all have powers according to their designated element)

“Aiden come here!” yelled Silas while waving at him to come over.

“What?” he said while running over to him. Aiden looked over at what Silas was doing in the mud puddle.

“Look!” Silas held out his hands. Aiden looked into his hands and saw a perfectly round ball of red mud. Aiden reached out to touch it.

“Aiden no! You’ll burn it!” Silas said from past experiences. Everything his brother touches when he gets excited ends up in ashes. Silas remembers his favorite wind catcher being ruined in a pile of ash. Silas clutched his masterpiece with vigor. Aiden’s hands moved away.

“Fine, then I’ll make one.” Aiden began to work on the red mud to make it just as perfect as Silas did. Silas watched as he struggled in the cold wet mud, it was completely opposite of what his powers were.

“Aiden you need to stop before flames come out of your eyes,” Silas laughed at the sight of Aiden struggling with his temper.

“I’ll make another for you to try with, and besides I’m curious to see what will happen if you touch it.” Silas had the technique down to a science and swept up a piece of red clay and manipulated it with his powers using cold air to compress the mud into a perfect ball.

“There,” Silas said finished. “Here.” Silas handed him the ball of mud.

“Woah, it’s so smooth.” Aiden remarked as he clutched the ball carefully.

“I wonder what would happen if you heated it,” suggested Silas. “Do it slowly.” Aiden slowly heated his palms. Nothing happened.

“Maybe a little more?” Aiden amped up the heat to fast and the ball cracked.

“Ahhh,” the boys screamed and flinched away.

“Woah,” said Aiden as he held the very hot cracked ball. “It’s still solid!” exclaimed Aiden. He giggled at the sight of his creation, finally he was able to make something that wouldn’t completely fall apart in his hands.

“Let me see, let me see,” Silas begged and he lunged at Aiden’s hands.

“Silas NOO!” but it was too late. Silas had his hands on the ball and he screamed in agony. He then dropped the ball and then it shattered.

“AIDEN!” her voice boomed overhead.

“Oh, crap” Aiden thought as she appeared in thin air. Silas was still crying, blowing his hands with cool air. Mother Nature looked at Aiden with disapproval and then looked at the shattered pieces of clay on the floor.

“Mother, uh, um, I can explain.”

“What did you do to your brother, hmm?” she walked over to Silas and wiped his tears and examined his hands.

“We were trying to see what would happen if we heated a ball of clay,” explained Aiden.

Mother Nature glanced at the other ball of clay and nodded, still looking at his hands they were covered in scarred tissue. She blew on his hands and sparkly green dust came out of her mouth and swirled around Silas’s hands. Silas then stopped crying and both boys watched in amazement at the healing green dust. She released Silas’s hands.

“Next time, please be careful,” she said in a nurturing tone.

“Yes mama,” said both boys in unison and ran over to her and hugged her. She patted them on the head and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a Mother Nature/Father Time kind of story for a loong time. This is one of many short stories that I have created.


End file.
